


Подделка

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Дино хочет знать, что скрывает Кея
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Подделка

– Дражайший дон Каваллоне, со всем моим наиглубочайшим уважением! Может быть, еще не поздно передумать? – Хозяин борделя стоит на коленях и кланяется в пол. – Мы так верны вашей семье, но, он же самый жестокий хранитель Вонголы, для него нет ничего святого!

– А что может быть святого в борделе? – Дино вздыхает. – Я заплатил достаточно, чтобы сейчас тебя не слушать, Чезаре.

– Но он же убьет тут всех! – Кажется, будто Чезаре хочет проломить лбом пол.

– Если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, я сам тебя убью – Кольцо на пальце Дино показательно вспыхивает Пламенем.

– Пощадите, пощадите!

– Хватит разыгрывать этот спектакль, оставь меня одного. Вторую часть получишь, когда я отсюда выйду. – Дино машет рукой, и Чезаре все же пятится к двери. Его тихое: «Если выйдешь», Дино намеренно не замечает.

С Чезаре, на самом-то деле, они знакомы с детства, и иногда он и правда переигрывает, но сейчас – не тот случай. Хранителя Облака Вонголы панически боятся не только в веселом квартале, и в этот раз все страхи более чем оправданы. Если Кея действительно узнает, что задумал Дино, одним «я забью тебя до смерти» тут не отделаешься. Но Дино так устал думать об этом, представлять и изводить себя, что готов отдать многое, только бы узнать, зачем Кея каждый месяц приходит к Чезаре. Слов Дино вряд ли окажется достаточно, хотя, наверное, Чезаре мог бы рассказать, и это было бы куда менее опасно и, возможно, куда менее больно.

Дино садится в кресло и наблюдает через стекло, по другую сторону которого зеркало, за тем, как в комнату, залитую теплым светом ночников, входит Кея.

На миг Дино посещает сомнение – потому что это все-таки небольшое предательство. Но дальнейшее неведение просто сведет его с ума. Дино уже больно видеть, как Кея устало опускается на кровать, а потом вдруг дергает с шеи галстук и откидывается назад, раскинув руки. Он, не моргая, смотрит в потолок – там сплошная зеркальная поверхность, – и медленно выдыхает. В этой комнате вообще много зеркал, она практически вся зеркальная.

Зачем люди приходят в бордель? За удовольствием, отдыхом, страстью... То, за чем пришел Кея, выглядит как мука и сражение. Он будто борется с собой, решаясь сделать то, для чего он здесь, как минуту назад решался Дино. И у Дино ноет в груди от того, как страдальчески сдвинуты его брови, как белеют костяшки пальцев, сжимающие покрывало. Все, чего бы Дино хотел – это зайти сейчас в комнату за стеклом и забрать Кею оттуда. Но такого права у просто учителя, просто бывшего учителя, конечно, быть не может. 

Кея, наконец, кажется, взял себя в руки и начинает раздеваться – быстро и без лишних движений, не скажешь, что его вообще мучали хоть какие-то чувства, не то что сомнение.

Дино не первый раз видит Кею без одежды, в конце концов, в Японии любимое развлечение – горячие источники. И каждый раз это наказание и благословение одновременно. Тонкая совершенная работа небесного творца заставляет Дино забыть о Боге и молиться только ей. Дино смирился, все равно в аду гореть. Если бы за обладание Кеей предложили продать душу – он бы не раздумывал. Ломаные линии чужого желанного тела на темном покрывале заставляют сердце замереть, и момент, когда дверь в комнату приоткрывается, впуская внутрь человека, Дино пропускает. Понять, что что-то изменилось, он может лишь по тому, как вдруг резко зажмуривается и отворачивается Кея. Дино ошеломленно смотрит на его лицо, повернутое сейчас как раз к зеркалу, за которым он стоит, и не может ничего понять. Кея не хочет видеть человека, который пришел? Дино напрягается, ожидая непонятно чего, то ли насилия, то ли пыток. Он не представляет, какой секс нравится его ученику, но характер Кеи заставляет задуматься о худшем.

К чему Дино оказывает совсем не готов, так это к тому, что вошедший – мужчина. Он высок, вероятно, хорошо сложен и ко всему прочему блондин. На периферии сознания ярко вспыхивает догадка, и одновременно колет у сердца. Все это не может быть совпадением, Чезаре обмолвился, что Кея всегда заказывает одного и тоже же. И что, он долго выбирал кандидата, а теперь, значит, не может на него смотреть?

Когда-то давно еще юный Кея позволил себе слабость – Дино тогда показалось, что это надежда. Но после все непостижимым образом настолько изменилась, что сейчас Дино бы не сказал, что они хоть сколько-нибудь близки. Однако, Кея всегда каким-то образом в курсе его дел, и говоря по правде, довольно часто в них вмешивается. Дино подозревает, все дело в Ромарио и Кусакабе. Что касается личной жизни Кеи, то всем показывают ничего не значащий фасад, который, тем не менее, разбивает Дино сердце: маленькую тонкую японку с огромными непроницаемыми глазами. Говорят, она из якудза, говорят, стоит ждать помолвку. 

Дино не хочет верить. И теперь перед его глазами подтверждение этому недоверию: по крайней мере раз в месяц Кея хочет высокого блондина, но своему учителю он предпочитает шлюх. Это горько, так горько, что ощущается на языке. Дино прикрывает глаза, он готов уйти, чтобы ничего больше не видеть. Он даже встает, но не успевает сделать ни шага, мужчина в комнате скидывает халат. 

В первое мгновение Дино моргает, чтобы понять, не привиделось ли ему. Но нет, никакой ошибки быть не может: мужчина со светлыми волосами, примерно его телосложения, и он покрыт татуировками, очень такими знакомыми татуировками с узнаваемой символикой семьи Каваллоне. У Дино подкашиваются ноги, и он падает обратно в кресло. Ощущение, будто из тела выдрали позвоночник, оно горит огнем, а двигаться он категорически не может, может только смотреть. 

Что за чертовщина там вообще происходит?! 

Дино перестает что-либо понимать – или как раз начинает понимать многое, глядя, как незнакомый мужик, притворяющийся им, гладит ноги и бедра Кеи, плавно скользя губами к паху. Кея смотрит в потолок, и надо быть дураком, чтобы не понять, что он там видит. Ладонь Кеи зарывается в пряди на светлой макушке, и он гладит так осторожно, как, наверное, трогал только Хиберда. Откуда столько нежности и трепета, почему это все достается подделке!? Дино стискивает зубы до боли от мысли, что это место – между разведенных бедер Кеи –  _ его _ , и это он сейчас должен выцеловывать Кее живот. 

Когда у Кеи наконец берут в рот, он тянет к себе раскрашенную руку любовника и накрывает ладонью с нарисованным сизым пламенем свою грудь. Дино прикусывает губу до крови – Кея хочет, чтобы ладонь Дино накрывала его сердце. 

Какого хрена это происходит, какого хрена Кея не пришел к нему, почему доверяет все это «мальчику» Чезаре? 

Горечь и злость кипят в горле. Хорошо, что никакого оружия, кроме кнута, с собой нет, кольцо полыхает так, что стоит опасаться пожара. Блондин на кровати накрывает Кею собой и вылизывает шею, а Кея,  _ о-боже-ты-мой _ , сам разводит колени шире! 

Когда он начинает двигать бедрами, подаваясь на чужие пальцы, и трется щекой о разрисованное плечо, глядя при этом в зеркало перед собой, – и заодно, не ведая этого, в глаза Дино, – это становится последней каплей. Дино рвет пуговицы, пытаясь расстегнуть воротник рубашки и хотя бы немного вздохнуть. В глазах печет, в груди болит. Кее не нужен Дино, он не хочет доверить свою слабость, не хочет отдать взаимные чувства, не хочет, мать твою, Дино, – что из того, что Дино теперь это знает? Он и раньше знал. 

Он вываливается в тускло освещенный коридор, тут так же душно, как и в комнате для подглядывания, и опирается затылком о холодную стену, закрывая глаза.

– Лучше было тебе не ходить. – Чезаре опускается рядом на корточки и протягивает стакан воды. Теперь это тот самый Чезаре из детства, а не гротескная пародия на хозяина борделя. 

– Уходи. – Дино не глядя сует пачку банкнот. – Мы в расчете. 

Чезаре хмыкает:

– Не разнесите мне тут все, дон Каваллоне, – и встает, ненадолго сжимая Дино плечо.

– Я не собираюсь…, – Дино запинается. Что он не собирается?

– Конечно, конечно. – Чезаре уходит, не оглядываясь.

– Я не собираюсь, ничего я не собираюсь, – шепчет Дино. Какая теперь, к черту разница, изящная японка, разрисованный блондин, какая разница? Как будто когда-то был хоть малейший шанс. В Дино говорят злость и отчаяние: вот он получил то, зачем пришел, и что теперь делать с этим знанием? Он прикрывает глаза, под веками пляшут образы: тонкая ладонь поправляет Кее галстук, светлый затылок между сильных идеальных бедер...

Если Дино останется тут, Кею трахнет шлюха Чезаре, а потом он женится на японке и раз в месяц будет приходить сюда. 

Если Дино сделает шаг и войдёт в комнату, все наверняка закончится в морге. 

Что ж... Любовь, как и мафия, всегда были для него игрой со смертью за лучшую жизнь – и в этой игре Дино никогда не проигрывал. 

И теперь тоже не собирается.


End file.
